


Unfaithful

by ghostofviper



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, One Shot, Rough Sex, Smut, explicit cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Song fic request fulfilled based on Shut Up (You Miss Me) by Doll Skin
Relationships: Nick Jackson/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Unfaithful

Every now and then  
You call me to say hello  
I don’t wanna pick up the phone  
And I can’t help but wonder  
What the hell you want to know

///

“Just shut up, bend over and don’t talk to me.” Nick said pushing you towards the table as he stripped out of his gear. 

“Awww Nick, don’t you want me to tell you how much I love you?” You cooed sarcastically as you undressed yourself, bending over the table and looking over your shoulder at him. 

“I said shut up.” He growled pinning you down by the back of your neck. 

“God, do you talk to your wife like this when you’re fucking her?” You asked all wide-eyed innocence.

“If you can’t shut up I gonna have to make you.” Nick stepped away from you and you bit back a groan of disappointment. Next thing you knew your wadded up panties were shoved past your lips filling your mouth. 

“Just lay here and take your fucking and then get out of my sight. Do you understand?” He asked angrily, lining his cock up with waiting pussy as you nodded. 

You loved Nick. Had for years and he hated you for it. Because as much as he loved his wife and family he still craved your body. Couldn’t keep his hands off you when he saw you. So you would fuck and then he would ignore you until the itch became too much to ignore again. You wished you could say he loved you too, but you knew on his part it was purely physical. An animal attraction to you. You would take what you could get and hide your hurt behind sarcasm and mean words. 

Sit down (Hey!)  
Shut up  
What are you talking about?  
Get up (Hey!)  
Get out

You moaned loudly, the sound muffled, as Nick thrust into you, his hand reaching to your front, stroking your clit as he pounded away. Looking up at him your heart hurt as you saw him with his eyes tightly clenched shut, probably imagining you were his wife. You knew that was why he liked you to keep quiet, so he could pretend it was her, that he wasn’t breaking his marriage vows. That he hadn’t given in the temptation you presented. 

It was always this way. You were torn between ecstatic that you had any attention from him and wanting to curl up in a ball and cry that he couldn’t even stand to look at you. Despite all evidence to the contrary you held out hope that Nick Jackson was going to admit he was in love with you and leave his wife. 

When he came with a grunt Nick pulled out of you and quickly dressed, not sparing a glance in your direction as he rushed out the door. Tears filling your eyes you pushed yourself up, pushing the panties out of your mouth and reaching for your clothes as the remnants of your encounter leaked down your legs.


End file.
